


【惊寡】黑暗的左手

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 光明是黑暗的左手，黑暗是光明的右手。生死归一，如同相拥而卧的克慕恋人，如同紧握的双手，如同终点与旅程。





	【惊寡】黑暗的左手

 

格森星球，又被称作冬星，是一个气候恶劣、为严冬包裹的星球，卡罗尔·丹弗斯是格森星上克里王国的精英部队一员，在前往地球的一次任务中发现了自己超能力的来龙去脉后再没回去过，而是交给弗瑞 一个寻呼机，去宇宙中帮助更多的斯库鲁人了。

 

她把自己的猫留给弗瑞 照顾，想着可怜的 弗瑞 的眼睛，毕竟咕咕可不是一只简单的橘猫，所以她也答应带 弗瑞 安排的神盾局搭档上太空出外勤进行考察和训练。毕竟，外星人事务要是万一哪一天涉及地球了，神盾局需要大量的实战经验数据才能应对。

面对任务，卡罗尔倒是可以坦然面对搭档；毕竟两人搭配，干活不累。只不过地球人是单性人，终身处于克慕期，对双性同体、只有在每月一次的克慕期，会随机分化为男性化或女性化状态的格森人卡罗尔来说这是个困扰。在格森星球上地球人的单性状态会被称为性变态，性变态者无法生育。冬星社会容忍性变态的存在，但态度轻视。卡罗尔对单性人没有什么偏见，只是在克慕期的时候，身材火辣的神盾局特工娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫 让她的克慕期并不好过。在格森星球上的时候，由于冬星气候寒冷且一个月只有几天是克慕期，居民一生中大部分时间处于性冷淡状态，所以尽管精英部队会提供抑制剂，但是大部分时候大家都并不需要。但是 卡罗尔 并不是纯粹的冬星人，而 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫 又太过好看，谁能在克慕期不去看看同处在克慕期的人儿呢？

“嘿 丹弗斯 ，你还在这里吗？”  娜塔莎 低唤，不等卡罗尔反应过来就凑到了她面前。

卡罗尔 发现她被那双靠得太近的绿眸吸引住了。

那双绿眸里有礼貌的好奇和疑问。

“嗯……我们说到哪来着？”卡罗尔有点心虚地甩甩脑袋，企图摆脱克慕期的影响，没敢看娜塔莎的眼睛。她们在太空上已经呆了快两个月了，而她发现这位神盾局特工非常出色。哪一方面上来说都是。她曾亲眼见过娜塔莎在几分钟内安抚了一个受到惊吓不愿转移的斯库鲁孩子。她见过娜塔莎在战斗中的表现，即便身处劣势她也毫不在意，无畏地继续以一敌百。她见过娜塔莎以巧妙的手法从敌人口中套出情报。娜塔莎不愧是弗瑞 说的最好的特工，所以这次的克慕期开始变得愈发难熬。她已经尽量不露痕迹地和 娜塔莎 保持距离了，但聪明如 娜塔莎 肯定很容易就能发现这一点。

她们正在为解救一群人做准备。 娜塔莎听着卡罗尔的任务介绍，一边在键盘上敲敲打打。

担任着数据收集任务的 娜塔莎 轻而易举地发现了卡罗尔队长的走神。

“嘿，当队长都心不在焉的时候我可没法干好我的活儿。” 娜塔莎轻笑着调侃，但语气里没有责怪。

“或许我只是想让你来做......” 卡罗尔咬住舌头，但是已经把脑海里的话说了出来。

大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇特工抬起眼睛，锁住 卡罗尔 的，然后意味深长地挑起了眉毛。

卡罗尔 吸了一口气，赶紧假装什么事情都没有发生过一样把剩下的任务简报一口气讲完，然后不等 娜塔莎 有所表示，她就找借口溜去洗澡了。

经过改造的飞行器有个小小的淋浴间，模拟了地球重力后可以方便地淋浴——比起那些只能用湿毛巾擦的航天员条件好多了。

卡罗尔 把淋浴调成冷水。

然而没有用。冷冷的水流从她头顶泻下，她闭上眼睛，满脑子都是 娜塔莎 绿灰色的眼眸和挑起的眉毛。

她的身体已经变化了，变得相当——按照地球上的看法——女性化了。她的身体现在已经为克慕期做好充足的准备了。

啪。 卡罗尔 烦躁地关掉水阀，擦干身体，穿好衣服趁没人溜出去。

她*现在*不太想见到她的搭档。

“ 丹弗斯，你是在躲着我吗？” 娜塔莎懒洋洋地靠在飞行器墙边，像一只优雅的猫咪，魅力十足。

“什么？我没有！” 卡罗尔理不直气也壮地反驳。“我只是有点儿累了今天需要早点休息！明天还有大任务要完成呢。”

“我不知道双手能放炮，力大无比，可以在太空飞行的格森人会累呢。” 娜塔莎挑衅道。天，她的绿眸即使在太空中也闪着光芒。

这个特工的挑衅和她凸显身材曲线的紧身衣让一点都不累的 卡罗尔忘 了应该离她远点的想法。

她缓缓地靠近娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫 ，而黑寡妇毫不退缩。

猎物慢慢走向了蛛网......

“你知道我其实不累的，对吧？”借着身高优势， 卡罗尔低头看着被自己圈在双手间的蜘蛛。

她看见 娜塔莎 眼里跳动的亮光，看见她微微挑起一边的双唇，看见她充满暗示的挑眉——

简直就是在犯规。

卡罗尔在自己反应过来前吻住了娜塔莎 。

——————————

卡罗尔·丹弗斯 最近好像有点不大对劲。

出于特工直觉， 娜塔莎接下来更为密切关注这个有着超能力的半地球人半格森星人。

弗瑞当初要她和丹弗斯搭档的时候，除了要求收集各种地外文明的情报之外，还包括要考察这位惊奇队长全方位的能力。 弗瑞只知道她很早就加入了军队，超能力来自于宇宙辐射，又输了格森星人的血，同时带有两个星球的特征，而神盾局对格森星人依旧认知寥寥。 弗瑞需要更多有关惊奇队长的信息。越多越好。从某种角度来说，惊奇队长也是神盾局需要监控的对象。

所以当黑寡妇敏锐地察觉到 丹弗斯 躲着她的时候，她也更有理由总是盯着 卡罗尔 不放了。毕竟 卡罗尔 能力超群，高挑，还很漂亮，战斗起来很是生猛（和黑寡妇的风格迥然不同，但她很欣赏），平时虎头虎脑的，盯着也不累。

与此同时，黑寡妇开始结网，只等收网的那一刻，等着没有防备的 丹弗斯 悉数吐出她的秘密。

蜘蛛天生擅长隐蔽在暗处，精心打造一张美丽的大网，坐等可口的猎物自投罗网。

直到战前准备，娜塔莎一边半心半意地记着笔记，一边抽空观察着卡罗尔·丹弗斯 。她解释起任务来心不在焉，眼神倒是不住地往自己身上飘。

直到 卡罗尔 的声音再一次低了下去，黑寡妇也没有说什么。暂时。她眼睛一瞬不瞬地细细观察着 卡罗尔 。

她似乎看起来真的和初见的时候不大一样了。

她倾身靠近 卡罗尔 ，“嘿 丹弗斯 ，你还在这里吗？” 

两人的眼睛对上了，她看见一瞬间的慌乱和……深沉的情欲。

啊哦。

她还注意到了 卡罗尔 身形的变化。怎么说……看起来更加动人。美得惊人心魄。即使在那身制服下，黑寡妇都能感觉到那美妙的曲线。

然后是那句慌不择口的肯定会让人胡思乱想的话。

黑寡妇用看不见的弧度勾了勾嘴角，看进 卡罗尔 的眼睛里，非常刻意地挑了挑眉。

猎物心烦意乱地没有回应，在以最快的速度结束当下的事情后，她果然找借口溜出了黑寡妇的感知范围外。

卡罗尔 冲去洗澡去了。黑寡妇勾起了一个胜利的坏笑。

娜塔莎潜在飞船的阴影处，等卡罗尔自以为安全地走出浴室后，静静地自阴影里浮现，交叉双臂轻松地倚在墙边，“ 丹弗斯，你是在躲着我吗？”

听着惊奇队长理直气壮的回答， 娜塔莎暗自觉得好笑。

“我不知道双手能放炮，力大无比，可以在太空飞行的格森人会累呢。” 娜塔莎歪歪头，眼里有跳动的光芒。蜘蛛开始撒网了。

猎物踩着自认必胜的步伐，一步步接近蛛网。

即使惊奇队长利用身高优势把黑寡妇逼到墙角， 娜塔莎也没有退缩。

“你知道我其实不累的，对吧？” 卡罗尔低头看着娜塔莎的双眼，在她耳边轻声说。

黑寡妇勾起嘴角，挑了挑眉——

果然惊奇队长吻住了她。

——————————————

为什么娜塔莎的吻技如此高超， 卡罗尔迷迷糊糊地想着。

不知过去了多久， 卡罗尔突然喘着气打断了这个吻。

“我不——”

“嘿，卡罗尔，发生什么了？” 娜塔莎眨眨眼，手还扣在卡罗尔的脖颈上，嘴唇肿胀，似乎还没从那个吻里回过神来。

“Shh……怎么了？” 娜塔莎轻抚着卡罗尔 的颈背，富有技巧地安抚着惊奇队长。

一阵停顿。卡罗尔·丹弗斯最后在寡妇怀里深深吸了口气，把格森星人的生理特征和半格森人半地球人的所有事情一五一十告诉了娜塔莎。

寡妇在心中暗自觉得好笑，卡罗尔躲着她只是因为惊奇队长最不为人知的秘密只是有关克慕期也就是发情期的！她默默在心里记下一笔，弗瑞 和神盾局不需要知道这些，他们只需要知道惊奇队长一定是地球坚定的后盾就好了。

“所以......你是因为克慕期才躲着我的？” 娜塔莎得意地笑出了声。

听到娜塔莎说出那了个带有浓重异域口音的名词，卡罗尔不禁脸红了红。“我不该……我不能碰你。”卡罗尔扭过头，不看娜塔莎。

“我可以帮你解决它。”黑寡妇贴紧卡罗尔 ，在她耳边低吟。

卡罗尔低下头看着娜塔莎的眼睛，而不是黑寡妇的。娜塔莎的眼里只有真诚。

在这广袤的宇宙中，这艘只有她们两个人的飞船中，她们都孤身一人，与世隔绝。娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫从小就没有家人，而卡罗尔·丹弗斯被带去格森星球后便与地球隔离，而她从不属于格森星人。在地球和格森星球之外，这里不存在任何一个社会来解释她们两人的存在。到现在，她们终于平等了，毫无保留，大家都是孤单的，独立的一个人。

于是卡罗尔再次吻住了娜塔莎。

一种全新的激情在她们之间迸发，娜塔莎推着卡罗尔撞上了操作台。

卡罗尔一时惊讶娜塔莎的力量，但没说什么，而是用力地回吻着娜塔莎。她扯开娜塔莎的紧身衣，听见她的腰带叮当一声敲在地面。

娜塔莎很容易就脱掉了卡罗尔的便服，一路向下吻过新裸露出来的肌肤。

她真是个漂亮的格森星人。娜塔莎想到，双手赞赏般地从卡罗尔的紧致的背部滑到了臀部。

娜塔莎俯下身，在卡罗尔平滑的腹肌上用舌头挑逗着，满意地听见卡罗尔的呻吟。

然后她感觉到卡罗尔修长有力的双手捏住了她的臀部，娜塔莎站起身来，她们互相亲吻抚摸，肌肤紧贴，低低的喘息声在飞船里回荡。

近几个月来她们愈发熟悉，但是性上的接触意味着她们又一次成为了陌生人。

娜塔莎细密地吻着卡罗尔的脖颈和胸口，一只手刺激着卡罗尔，一只手扣住卡罗尔的。卡罗尔用双腿夹紧了娜塔莎的腰。

感受到卡罗尔的收紧，娜塔莎加快了律动。

当她最终释放的时候，卡罗尔发出了低低的轻吼，脑里回荡着格森星上著名的诗句： 光明是黑暗的左手，黑暗是光明的右手。 生死归一，如同相拥而卧的克慕恋人，如同紧握的双手，如同终点与旅程。

高潮如洪水般猛烈，卡罗尔紧紧抓住娜塔莎的手，满脑子都是娜塔莎，一切都不复存在。

娜塔莎靠在卡罗尔的胸口，安慰地吻了吻还在平复的卡罗尔。

卡罗尔慢慢调整好了呼吸，把胸口的脑袋抬起来，吻住了那双性感的红唇。

然后卡罗尔趁娜塔莎不备，把她抱到了自己的腿上。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，我该怎么回报你的帮助呢？”

 

 

END


End file.
